Burying the Hatchets, Sheathing the Wands
by Anders1
Summary: A series of very short cutouts from the Daily Prophet.
1. Sheaths Their Wands

The Daily Prophet. Eleventh of June, 1996. Front page.

**Headmaster Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy sheaths their wands!**

Headmaster Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy in the educational board of Hogwarts has decided to sheath their wands and end their hostility after more than a dozen of years.

Malfoy presented yesterday to the Wizengamot a proposition that all persons marked with the Dark Mark will no longer be considered citizens of the British Wizarding World.

This proposition was enacted unanimously by all of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was available for a short comment afterwards:

"We have decided that we are going to remove our silken gloves in the matters of Death Eaters and will be going against them with iron fists."

Of the people we interviewed about this proposition only one person has said anything negatively about it, Harry Potter:

"I do not like this at all, this will end up really bad, mark my words." was the only words he said about the matter.


	2. Leaving the Wizarding World

The Daily Prophet. Fourteenth of June, 1996. Bottom of fifth page.

**The Boy-Who-Lived leaves the Wizarding World!**

It has leaked out that yesterday Harry Potter appeared before court requesting to be removed as a citizen of the British Wizarding World. The reasons for this is currently unclear and we have not been able to reach the Boy-Who-Lived for any comments.


	3. Political Influence of Criminals

The Daily Prophet. Twentieth of June, 1996. Squeezed between two ads on page fourteen. (The ads where one of wizard's string panties and 'Smell of Toilette' perfume for witches.)

**Law passed to reduce the political influence of criminals.**

A law was passed yesterday that has the effect that persons from now on that is sentenced to Azkaban will not be able to vote in any official election and will not be able to work in the Ministry in any ruling position or otherwise position of power within the Wizarding World. Those who are sentenced will become a second class citizen.


	4. Combat Criminals

The Daily Prophet. Twenty-fifth of June, 1996. Front page.

**Wide spanning law passed to combat criminals!**

In an never before seen zeal against criminals it has been decided that every and all citizens of the British Wizarding World over the age of fifteen will be questioned under the influence of Verita Serum to find and punish all criminals. All criminal acts will be punished with stays in Azkaban, the length of the incarceration will be decided by a unique magical artifact, the Goblet of Fire. The trials will be conducted like this;

First the person to be questioned is given three drops of the Verita Serum, then he is lead into a chamber when he is asked a couple of pre written questions to determine the persons guilt. Then the testimony (that is recorded by a self writing quill) will be put into the Goblet of Fire and the paper that is regurgitated will be showing the amount of time, if any, to spend at the prison island of Azkaban.

We here at the Daily Prophet would like to commend the people of the Ministry of Magic that has come up with this great new law to make the streets safer for us and our children.


	5. I told you so!

The Daily Prophet. Ninth of July, 1996. Front page.

"**I told you so!"**

When questioned about the last weeks happenings Harry Potters only words where "I told you so!" After having said that Mr. Potter was seen buying a portkey with the destination of America. But no one could follow him, second class citizens are not allowed to buy portkeys...

During the last two weeks chaos has erupted in the wake of the law passed on the Twenty-Fourth of June. All wizards and witches within the British Wizarding World have been questioned and more than ninety nine persons out of a hundred have been convicted for one crime or another. This writing reporter was convicted to three minutes of incarceration at Azkaban for stealing a pen from a classmate this reporter had during his Hogwarts days.

This reporter noticed that a number of highly placed Ministry officials where not questioned and when this reporter investigated it, it was found out that all of the non questioned persons has the dark mark burned into their arms. This reporter then remembered the law stating that no person with the dark mark was any Citizen of the British Wizarding World, and therefore did not have to be questioned.

We should have listened to Harry Poter, the Boy-Who-Lived when he warned us about the first law being passed.

We got a statement from Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Mugwump when he returned from his one and a half week long stay at Azkaban;

"I would like to beg for forgiveness from every person that I have let down by not seeing what went on with all the new laws that I helped passing. I would also extra much ask for the forgiveness from the one person that knew what was happening and even told everyone about it, Please forgive me Harry."

There is no way of fighting the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named anymore as they have the right before the law.

AN: This is the end of this story, I hope you like it. I'd like to thank my first reviewer Rainseaker.


End file.
